


痒

by LunaMercury



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMercury/pseuds/LunaMercury
Summary: ⚠️大型ooc现场⚠️无脑剧情 写着玩儿 莫在意 莫上升真主
Relationships: 獒蟒 - Relationship, 科昕 - Relationship, 胸咚组 - Relationship





	痒

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️大型ooc现场  
> ⚠️无脑剧情 写着玩儿 莫在意 莫上升真主

许昕盘腿坐在沙发上，眼睛紧盯着电视机，手里的抱枕被捏变了形——反派马上就要被超级英雄抓住了。  
张继科对这类爆米花电影没兴趣，一双眼半睁着，无聊地四处看，绕了一圈后最终停留在身旁人的脸上。  
看着许昕一脸的紧张兮兮，张继科轻笑，眼睛眯眯。  
“你怎么这么紧张，这反派必死的啦。用的着担心吗？”张继科忍不住对他说。  
“别出声！你知道他威力多可怕呢吗！”许昕眉头紧皱。  
张继科笑得更开，眼睛更眯了。  
突然就有种搞坏事儿的冲动。张继科伸手掐了一把许昕的脸颊，肉还挺多。  
“操！张继科疼死了！让我好好看完！”  
“什么叫我疼死了？别咒你男朋友啊，我死了你哭去吧。”  
“你无聊透顶了来烦我是吧？我才不要理你！”  
“......”  
张继科不说话了，盯着许昕瞧。  
“你干嘛。”许昕被盯得不自在，斜眼看了他一下。  
“你真可爱，小孩儿似的。”张继科说完一把搂过许昕，在他脸上刚掐的地方亲了一大口，留下的水渍反着光。张继科亲完向后仰了仰，欣赏自己的杰作。  
“啊你真是腻歪死了！”许昕抓过遥控器摁下暂停，一边用手使劲擦着脸，一边扭头吼他。  
张继科心里喜欢得紧，他前倾凑过去，吻许昕翘翘的鼻头。他一直觉得许昕的鼻子长得特别可爱。蜻蜓点水的一吻落下之后，他瞅着许昕笑。  
“你你你，你别这样。”许昕的脸一下子通红，别开眼睛躲过那双好看的桃花眼，那眼尾上挑，轻轻撩拨许昕的心。  
“哟，还不好意思了？嗯？”张继科怎么这么喜欢调戏人。他又一次倾身，伸出舌头舔了一下许昕的嘴唇，没等对方反应过来就撬开牙关去勾许昕的舌头，张继科就势扣住许昕的后脑勺，深吻。  
许昕被撩拨得动情，更加主动地回应张继科，漂亮的手摩挲张继科的后背。张继科就着这个姿势将许昕推倒在沙发上，左手仍旧垫着许昕的后脑勺，右手从许昕衣服下摆滑进去，用食指轻挠许昕的侧腰。  
张继科知道许昕最怕被挠痒痒。  
果然，张继科还没挠几下，许昕就立刻弹起来，一边忍不住的笑一边瑟缩着要躲，结果被张继科抓的更牢。  
许昕笑到肚痛，“张继科你快撒开老子！”  
“叫老公。”张继科贴得更近，往许昕耳朵眼儿里吹气，色气得很。  
“滚吧你这臭流氓！”许昕还想躲，反抗中膝盖一顶却顶到了张继科的裆部。  
“我操！操！疼死了！”许昕这一下子踹得不轻，张继科疼得缩起身子，但还是没舍得从许昕身上下来，表情扭曲。  
许昕吓着了，立马严肃起来，眉头紧蹙，“没事儿吧！我我我我没注意！”他是真害怕张继科因为自己受伤。  
张继科其实一会儿就缓过来了，但看到许昕这幅担心的样子，他还是想逗逗他。于是勾起嘴角坏笑，压低声音，“刚才还嫌我耍流氓，现在怎么还担心上我命根子了？放心，你老公没事儿，活儿好着呢，不用害怕你下半辈子性生活没了着落。嗯？”说完还挺了挺腰，磨蹭许昕的大腿根儿，那物事儿滚烫。  
许昕咬唇睨着张继科，“我是怕你受伤，谁会担心那个了！你不行了我就找别的男人去，多简单一事儿。”  
张继科眼珠子瞪的滋溜圆，“许昕，等会儿我就让你看看我行不行。”说完就翻身下去，把许昕从沙发上拽下来，把人往卧室里推。  
至于张继科到底行不行，许昕扶着酸软的腰赖在被窝儿里不起来，被子蒙住头，拒绝回答这个问题。


End file.
